Dense Leader
by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia
Summary: Maki have a special feeling for Honoka but too shy to tell her. And since Honoka is a dense person it just makes harder for Maki. Will Maki finally gather her courage and finally confess Honoka? *Not the best summary, I know . .


**Hello everyone actually this is first time I made a fanfic so you will see so many errors from my fanfic. Originally I planed to write this in Indonesia language but my friend told me that I must train my english so yeah in the end I write this in English.**

 **I'm still learning and I still bad at grammar but I will try to write a more better next time. Well please enjoy my first fanfic :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I Don't own Love Live!**

My name is Nishikino Maki. I'm the composer and member from school idol group μ's, and recently I'm falling in love with our leader. Kousaka Honoka. She a second year student with an orange hair, very energetic, cute and can make anyone smile with just looking at her.

At first, my feeling for her is just like a normal friend but little by little it started to change to something stronger. Yes, it's love. I started to admire her personality, her voice, her smile (and her body). And recently I started to collect her pictures (thanks to Yukiho).

I'm already tried to confess her but I'm too shy to do it bluntly so I try to send her a love letter, but she assumes it from her fans. I also give her a cd that contains love music that I made, but she just praising me like she always does and doesn't get what the meaning of the song I gave her.

Because I started to run out of idea I tried to consult with one of my senpai, Yazawa Nico. She a third year student (even if her appearance looks like the first year) so I'm sure she can give me some ideas.

"So what do you need maki-chan?" She asked me.

"U-umm.. I think.. I'm falling in l-love with someone..." I said with embarrassment

"E-ehh?! Seriously?!" She yelled

"D-don't be so loud! I don't want anyone to know about this!"

"But you just told me."

"Because... I need your help.."

"So you want me great idol nico nii to help you with your love problem?" I nodded "Alright but first I need to know something."

"What is it?"

"Who"

"Who?"

"Well duh, who is this person? The one who steal your heart?" She said bluntly

"E-ehhh?! I-i don't need to tell you that!" My face start blushing from that.

"If you don't tell me who is this person how supposed I help you?!"

"U-ugh.." 'She has point there.' "O-okay fine I tell you, but don't let anybody know about this!" She nods

"I-its...h-ho.."

"Ho?"

"H-ono.. hono.. k-ka.." I said with low tone

"C'mon spit it out already will you?!"

"Geez fine! IM IN LOVE WITH HONOKA!" I yelled at her loud enough that anyone who passes our club room can hear it (which I hope no one hears it)

"..."

"..."

"Whoa, I don't know you will fall to her." She said, shocked.

"Don't tell anyone about this nico-chan" I said while Giving her a dead glare.

"O-okay I understand!"

After that Nico asked me a lot of things like since when I started like her or is she already know my feeling for her.

"Really, you know that honoka is a stupid person. Even after your effort to make her know your feeling she still don't gets it what it means. I don't even imagine how she will react when someone tried to confess her." Nico sighed

"That's why I need your help nico-chan. I know you can help me."

"Of course, I'm the great nico nii after all." I rolled my eyes.

"So do you have any plan nico-chan?"

"Hmm... how about invite her to eat lunch with you then you can tell your feeling after that."

"It seems like a good idea nico-chan. I will make lunch for her tomorrow."

"Well good luck I must go now, I need to buy ingredients for dinner"

"Wait I'll come too."

"Okay then lets go"

When I buy ingredients with nico for lunch tomorrow she told me how to make a simple sandwich (because honoka likes bread so it will be a good idea to make a sandwich for her).

At home, i started to make a plan for tomorrow. I set my alarm clock so i can wake up early, i note recipe that nico told me earlier and placed it on my desk beside my Honoka photos collection.

After all that I'm prepared to sleep and hope tomorrow plan can go smoothly. _'I can't wait for tomorrow. I will do my best for her, and i hope she accepts my feeling for her._ '

-Next day-

"Hnn..." When I started to open my eyes I feel little tired, probably because of preparation yesterday (and because I'm too excited that make me hard to sleep) "Alright now I need to-" I froze when I see my alarm clock and realized "I oversleep!" And with that I rushed to the bathroom. After that, I go to the kitchen to make lunch for Honoka until my mom talked to me.

"Ah, Maki I see you in a rush today." She smiled

"Yes, I need to make a sandwich for today lunch."

"You don't have to worry about that dear. I'm already made it for you because I saw your note when your alarm clock start ringing but you look tired and won't wake up anytime soon, so I turn off the alarm and went to the kitchen after that," she explained.

"I see, thanks, mama." I hug her.

"Your welcome dear." She smiled "Now how about you eat breakfast first. It seems you still have some time before you go to school."

"Okay."

I feel relieved when I know mom made the sandwich for me, though I feel little disappointed because i can't make it for Honoka by myself. But I guess this will do it for now.

"I will go now, mama." I said before i open the door to outside.

"Be careful. Oh and good luck with her okay~" she winked at me.

"E-eh!?" _'I forgot that she read my notes before, that means she knows my plans for today!?'_

"M-mama!" With that my face becomes redder than my hair and I ran outside because of the embarrassment.

-At school-

"*sigh* That was embarrassing. I never thought that my plan will be exposed like this." I sighed when I reached my seat.

"Good morning maki-chan! it's something happen? You look so gloomy nya." This is my friend Hoshizora Rin. She a first year like me and often behaving like a cat she also like ramen so much.

"G-good morning maki-chan..." This one is Koizumi Hanayo. She always shy, she also likes white rice and she is Rin best friend.

"Good morning you two. Don't worry it's nothing."

"Aww c'mon tell me nya." Rin clinged to me.

"Get off from me Rin!"

"Don't wanna nya!"

"Y-you two class is about to start."

With that, the bell rang and our teacher start the class.

-At lunchtime-

"Let's go eat lunch together Maki-chan!"

"I'm sorry i need to go to the music room. I need to finish some music."

"W-well that's too bad. Maybe next time?"

"Sure."

"Okay be careful nya!"

I'm not going to music room directly after that because I need to ask Honoka to go with me first. So I'm going to her class.

'What should i do now? I'm in front of her classroom but how I made her come with me? Maybe i just need to ask her.' I tried to scan the classroom from outside. I can see Honoka with Umi and Kotori started to bring their lunchbox (except Honoka because she always buy bread for lunch) and made their way out for eating their lunch together. 'It's my chance now.'

"H-honoka-chan can you come with me?" I ask her when she about to leave the classroom.

"Sure maki-chan! Do you need something from me?" Honoka said with excitement.

"Umm yes, it's something important."

"It's rare that you need something from Honoka. Maybe you can tell us too, Honoka is an idiot i'm afraid she can't help you much." Said Umi.

She is Sonoda Umi. She is Honoka childhood friend and the lyricist in μ's. She has a long blue hair and often to be shy(or rather frightened) if someone talked about love.

"Mou Umi-chan I'm not that stupid you know." Honoka pouted and she so cute I tought.

"Now now Umi-chan don't be too harsh to Honoka." Kotori said with a smile. This is Minami Kotori she also Honoka childhood friend like Umi. She the custom designer in μ's. She has gray hair and have a kind personality.

"Maybe Maki-chan have something to tell her alone." Kotori looked at me "Is that right maki-chan?"

"Y-yes that's right." That question nearly catches me off guard.

"Okay then, where you want to go now maki-chan?" Honoka asked me.

"Just follow me I tell you later."

"Alright. See you later in class Umi,Kotori!"

"Okay~ Now shall we go eat our lunch Umi?"

"Sure."

-At Music Room-

"So Maki-chan want to eat lunch with me?"

"Umm... yes. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing Maki-chan! But I didn't bring any lunch and I forgot to buy some bread before we came here."

"D-don't worry about that. I bought the extra sandwich with me. So if you want we can s-share it." I start to blush at the last sentence.

"Wow! You have sandwich for lunch Maki-chan?! You're the best!" Honoka started hugging me tightly (which I don't mind because I like it)

"A-ah?! H-honoka-chan umm.." I started to blushing so much that maybe my face is redder than my hair.

"Let's sit over there Maki-chan." She pointing to bench near the window. "I can't wait to eat it!"

"S-sure. Lead the way."

We sit there and started to eat the sandwich together. Honoka really happy (and I like too see her face like this everyday) once we finished our lunch.

"That sandwich is really tasty. Thanks for the lunch Maki-chan!" She said with cheerful tone.

"Your welcome. I-if you want I can make it again sometime."

"I look forward to it. Ah, there something on your cheek."

"Eh, you're right thank-" When I about reach my napkin Honoka lick my cheek and I started to blush again.

"W-w-what are you-" _'She licked my cheek Honoka do that to me! It's not a dream right?!'_

"Hehe you're so tasty Maki-chan~" She said with a teasing tone.

"I-im u-uhh..." I'm still loss of words because of Honoka action. I starting to recollect myself when suddenly another bell rang which means lunch break was over.

"Ah! It seems we must go back now Maki-chan."

"W-wait I want to ask you something."

"What is it? You can ask me anything." She give me a smile.

"Do you l-like me Honoka-chan?"

"Of course! You're my friend and also we're in the same club like everyone in μ's!"

"N-no Honoka I mean more than that."

"Best friend?"

"No, a little more."

"Umm.. Super best friend?" She gave me a concussion look.

"Ugh.. N-no!" 'This is hopeless she really stupid about this kind of thing!' "I-i just want you to know that i.."

"Yes?"

"I-i... l-l-lo..ve.." _'Cmon Maki a little more!'_

"You love...?"

"...Y-you..r Manju." 'Aghh what I'm just saying just now?!'

"Ohh! If you like it I will bring it next time when you made me some sandwich again Maki-chan."

"A-ahh.. y-yes thank you..." 'Stupid Maki you just threw away your chance to confess her! Agghh, im so stupid!'

"Let's go to class then Maki-chan~" She said while holding one of my hand.

"Y-yeah..." With that, we walk to our respective class while I screaming internally because that stupid mistake that I just made.

-After Practice-

When practice is over Nico ask me what happen during lunch earlier. She look very disappointed when i told her that I failed to confess Honoka.

"I can't belive it. You just ruined my well planed plan like that Maki-chan." Said Nico.

"D-don't say about that again. It's made me want to punch myself." I said. "D-do you have another plan Nico-chan?"

"To tell you truth... no. Because I never thought this plan will fail."

"Then what should I do?!" I said while shaking Nico.

"H-how should I know?!"

"Ara ara~ What do we have here?"

"N-Nozomi?!" We both said it in unison.

This is Toujou Nozomi. She a third year student like Nico. She has a mature and caring personality that we often call her the mother of μ's, if she can stop her groping it would be good.

"I-its nothing Nozomi! D-don't worry about it." I said with panic.

"Y-yeah everything is alright!" Nico said.

"Hmm~ I know you both are lying right now. If you don't tell me about it I hope you two prepared fufu~" she said while start walking toward us.

"O-okay I tell you! Just stop come near us!"

And then I told Nozomi about what happen until now. She just smirked at me while nico just stay silent because she doesn't know what to do.

"Ah I see so Maki-chan is in love with Honoka-chan what a wonderful story~ And I think Nicochi plan is good too. But too bad you failed in the end because of manju." she said with a teasing tone.

"S-stop that Nozomi! I don't know what to do now."

"Why not just confess her right now? You know simple is best sometime."

"No way! It's too embarrassing!"

"Maybe I can help you if you want."

"Really? Why do you want to help me anyways?"

"Oh, I just want to see my beloved junior being together." She smiled.

"It's just like you hiding something." Said Nico.

"Don't worry about it~"

"Then, what should I do Nozomi?"

"How about invite her to your house then watch something together and you can easily confess her right?"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course. Or you rather kiss or even do something like-" I started to blush at that.

"Okay! I understand! You don't need to continue!"

"Really now, Nozomi. If Umi hears your plan I swear she gonna faint." Said Nico.

"Hehe~ But it will be interesting right?" She replied with a grin.

"Okay, I understand. I'll ask Honoka now."

"If you ask her now why not ask her to sleepover at your house too?" Said Nico.

"O-okay that a good idea... I guess..."

"And you can do something-" Nozomi start to bring that topic again.

"Alright stop it!" We both said it in unison.

When I want to ask Honoka-chan she was chatting with Eli-chan. It looks like she was talking about food so I can talk to her now because of she not in the middle of a serious topic.

"Ah, Maki-chan! Thanks again for the lunch!" Honoka said while hugging me.

"Y-your welcome Honoka-chan." I started to blush which Eli notice it.

"You look very happy now Maki." Said Eli.

This is Ayase Eli. She a third year student like Nico and Nozomi. She a student council president and have a good dancing skill. She is Nozomi best friend.

"I-im not! Hmph!" I said it while looking away from her.

"Haha, whatever you say, Maki."

"So, what do you need Maki-chan?" Honoka said while releasing me from the hug (which i feel a little disappointed)

"U-umm do you want... come to my house today?" I started to blush.

"Really?! I never come to your house Maki-chan are you sure its okay?"

"Y-yes if you want... you can sleepover at my house too..."

"Sure! I'll be happy to! I will tell Umi-chan and Kotori-chan first so they can go home without me today."

"O-okay then go ahead."

She smiling at me then she went to her childhood friends.

"You're so kind to her lately Maki." Said Eli.

"Y-you think so?"

Suddenly Eli ask me something that caught me off guard.

"Do you like her?"

"W-w-what is that?!" My face start to blush redder than before.

"So the cold and tsundere Maki like Honoka right?"

"S-shut up! Is it wrong to love her?! Ah..." 'I let it slip! Now Eli know my secret too!'

"It's okay don't worry about it. It's fine for you to LOVE her hehe." She starts grinning at me. I swear she look like Nozomi right now.

"U-ugh! Fine, you win."

"Don't worry I won't tell Umi and Kotori. You are the one who gonna tell us anyways."

"Thank you, Eli." I feel relieved when she say that.

"Well, good luck. I gotta go home Arisa is probably waiting for me, bye."

"Okay."

Then I wait until Honoka done talking with Umi and Kotori. After that, we go to Honoka house first to get her belonging and then we go to my house after that.

-Maki house-

"Come in Honoka." I said while opening the front door.

"Pardon for the intrusion." She said.

"Welcome, home Maki. Ah and hello Honoka I see you come to visit today."

"Actually mom Honoka will sleep here today is that okay?"

"Of course dear." I'm glad she okay with this. "So Honoka please take care of her ok."

"E-eh mom stop it!"

"Ara so you haven't said it to her Maki?"

"What is it? I want to know too."

"Actually Honoka, Maki is in lo-"

"Its nothing! L-lets go to my room Honoka!" I said while grabbing her hand.

"Eh!? But I want to know~"

With that, we go to my room.

"What a cute couple they are."

-Maki Room-

"Mou maki-chan you don't need to pull me that hard." She pouted.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay. I just got surprised." She smiling again, that relief me.

"Do you want to watch something Honoka?"

"Sure! I bought some manju from home because you say you loved it. And it will perfect if we watch something while we eat it.

"R-right..."

We watch some comedy (because honoka will fall asleep if we watch romance movie) and anime while we eat manju that Honoka bought. After that she suggested that we must watch a horror movie that I (ultimately) decline the idea. But because Honoka makes her cute puppy eyes I finally said ok.

And I instantly regret that I said ok a while ago. The movies are too scary for me and I hug Honoka as tight as possible while she just laughs because of my reaction. I'm glad that she turn off the TV because I cant stand it any longer.

"Ahaha Maki-chan you can release me now."

"Ugh, you're so cruel to make me watch that."

"Sorry sorry! But I can't help it."

"Mou... I will go to the kitchen to take some drinks. Do you want anything Honoka?"

"Anything fine Maki-chan."

"Okay then please wait here."

"Kay!"

I opened the door and proceed downstair to get some drinks. In the kitchen, i ask my mom and she give me some orange juices. Then I make my way to my room again.

"Sorry Honoka do you get bored because I went too long?" I place the juice at the table before turn to see Honoka.

"It's okay maki-chan. Because I'm looking my pictures from your desk while I was waiting for you."

"E-eh!?" I forgot to hide it yesterday!

"There so many! But why you have my photo when am I sleeping and while I take a bath?"

"A-ah!? I-i can explain it! It's because..."

"What is it? Maki-chan please tell me~" She hugs me and her face is so close to mine.

"Er... um..."

"Maki-chan~"

'Ugh here goes nothing!'

"Eh? Ma-mmpphh" I pressed my lips to her and kiss her. I' kissed her! I kiss Honoka!' The kiss just lasted for a few second before I confess my feeling to her.

"I love you Honoka! It's because I love you! Not as a friend but as a lover. I'm sorry that I don't tell you sooner because I'm afraid."

Honoka just stays silent for a while I think she still shock because I suddenly kiss her.

"Err Honoka? I'm sorry I think that too-mmphh!?" I shocked when I know Honoka suddenly kiss me too. But after a while returned the kiss and we stay like that until Honoka broke the kiss to say something.

"H-honoka..?" I noticed she blush too like me.

"Geez... Maki-chan... so you're really feeling like that to me?"

"Umm.. what do you mean Honoka?" _'So that mean she already knew?'_

"You know like the character from the romance movie."

"Y-yes something like that."

"Hehe... then I accept your feeling maki-chan. I love you."

"I love you too Honoka."

"But you must tell me where you get my photos especially the one when I'm in the bath."

"...o-okay."

After I told her how I get her photos instead angry at me she just laughing and hug me.

"By the way Honoka. How you finally understand that I have a special feeling to you?"

"Well, first I asked Umi and Kotori. They give me some clues but I still didn't understand it."

"Its really like you."

"Hehe then I ask Nozomi and she tells me that you love me in romance way."

"Wait so she told you that?"

"Yup. And she told me to have fun with you tonight. But I don't understand very well what with her saying 'Fun' to me. Do you know maki-chan?"

"W-what?! No don't worry about it Honoka!" _'I surprised hearing that. So Nozomi is already planing this from the beginning!? I'm gonna 'talk' to her tomorrow.'_

"So what do you want to do now? I don't really know what lovers do so, how about you teach me first about it Maki-chan?" She says while peck my cheek.

"O-okay then."

We just watch some romance movies, have dinner, and take a bath after that. And Honoka insisted me to sleep with her that I (eagerly) accept.

-Tomorrow at School-

After school, I try to "talk" to Nozomi but she make me pursuit her across school building.

"So what about last night Maki-chan do you have some "Fun" with her~?" She said while running away from me.

"NOZOMI!" I yelled at her while still run to catch her.

"Those two sure energetic today," Eli said

"Yeah." The rest of μ's said in unison.

 **Well what do you think about it? If you have any suggestions or critics for me I will gladly accept it so I can make another one better. Until then I will learn more so I can reduce my errors and mistakes. Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
